Toujours plus
by raitoK
Summary: Âgés de 24 et 23 ans, Trunks et Goten sont toujours deux inséparables compères. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, les responsabilités de la vie d'adulte ne sont qu'une lointaine menace. Pourtant, leur vie sera à jamais changé lorsque le temps se dérègle et qu'ils se retrouvent projeté 10 ans dans le futur. Aventure et Romance. Goten/? - Trunks/?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire !  
>Celle-ci prend place quelques années après que Goku soit partit s'entrainer avec Uub et ne prend pas en compte DBGT. Actionromance seront les deux principaux thèmes de cette fanfic que je souhaite travaillé au niveau de l'histoire et de l'interraction des personnages.

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient dans l'univers de Dragon Ball, tout est la propriété de Akira Toriyama, son créateur.

Enfin, je cherche un beta-correcteur pour m'aider à corriger mes maladresses orthographique et améliorer l'ensemble de cette fanfic !

Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours plus.<strong>

_Chapitre 1._

Rapide... Extrêmement rapide. Un homme qui passerait dans les environs ne remarquerait probablement rien. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour ce paysan qui se rendait à son lieu de travail, marchant tranquillement sur le sentier il sifflotait une petite chansonnette. La vallée était calme, il faisait une douce chaleur malgré un début de saison plutôt fraîche, et le vent s'était calmé.

Pourtant, le paysan s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de ressentir une légère secousse sous ses pieds.

- _Un tremblement de terre ?_ se demanda-t-il abasourdi .

Il s'arrêta de siffloter, se concentrant sur le sol. Après quelques instants de silence, une nouvelle secousse le surprit. _Allons bon !_ Cette région n'était pas du tout connue pour être située proche d'une plaque lithosphérique. Il haussa ses épaules, jugeant qu'un micro séisme était bien le dernier de ses soucis.  
>De plus ces dernières années il avait vu bon nombre de choses bizarres Quid de ce monstre vert qui avait faillit conquérir la terre plus d'une trentaine d'années auparavant ?<p>

Plus d'une fois, il avait vu le ciel s'assombrir en plein jour sans aucune raison apparente. Rien ne pouvait l'étonner, ni lui faire peur du moment que cela ne menaçait pas sa vie ou la sécurité de sa famille.

Pourtant, au dessus de lui, bien loin de ses pâles considération, se déroulait un phénomène tout bonnement extraordinaire. D'une puissance phénoménale pour un homme, deux personnes étaient en train de combattre. Leur vitesse était telle qu'ils semblaient avoir disparu, et quand un coup plus fort que les autres était porté, une légère secousse sismique pouvait se ressentir aux kilomètres alentours.

Si la scène était étudiée par des scientifiques, ils en déduiraient peut-être que la chaleur environnante était due aux mouvements des deux combattants qui, en frottant l'air, faisaient s'échauffer la zone de manière exponentielle. Encore fut-il que ces scientifiques puissent se rapprocher suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre des mesures.

Le paysan sursauta lorsqu'un éclair de lumière zébra le ciel et tonna dans un fracas assourdissant.

Voilà qui était bien singulier, de l'orage en plein jour et sans nuage noir.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Murmura le paysan entre ses dents, la tête levé vers le ciel. Son chapeau tomba à terre et roula sur quelques mètres, mais il ne prit pas la peine de le ramasser, hypnotisé par le spectacle des cieux.

Des nuages noirs, il n'y en avait effectivement pas. Mais il y avait là une formation particulièrement intéressante de cumulus nimbus. Les nuages semblaient tourner dangereusement autour d'un point invisible, repoussés tel un aimant face à son pôle opposé.  
>Le paysan poussa un juron, il se passait vraiment des choses bizarres ici et il ne voulait surtout pas en faire les frais ! Encore quelques années et il pourra profiter d'une retraite amplement mérité.<br>Reprenant courage en se claquant les joues, il repartit en direction de son champ de travail à tout allure.

Les nuages étaient bien repoussés par une force invisible, mais pourtant bien connu : le vent.

Si, près du sol, celui si était quasiment nul mais à plusieurs centaines de mètre de là, près des formations nuageuses, la force du vent était titanesque.  
>Si un oiseau parvenait à rentrer dans la zone de turbulence, il n'aurait aucune chance d'en sortir vivant, il serait immédiatement coupé en morceau par des lames d'airs poussées à des vitesses extrêmes.<p>

Quant au flash lumineux, si la chaleur et la tension électrique avait pût être calculé, alors on aurait constater que pendant un bref instant l'atmosphère s'était échauffé à une chaleur avoisinant la surface du soleil. Enfin, la tension électrique présente dans l'atmosphère aurait suffi à éclairer une ville moderne entière durant plus d'un an.

Les forces en jeux étaient tout bonnement extraordinaires. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes qui se battaient n'en avaient strictement rien à faire.

L'un était brun, les cheveux en bataille partant de tous les côtés. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres que même un coup de poing capable de percer la croûte terrestre reçue en plein ventre n'arrivait à érafler. Ce surhomme à la force prodigieuse était habillé de la façon la plus simple du monde : Un jean bleu clair et un t-shirt noir aux manches blanche.

Son adversaire quant à lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fonctionnaire de bureau. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon kaki plus ou moins seyant, d'une veste de la même couleur et d'une chemise blanche entre-ouverte. Seuls ses cheveux mauves le faisaient sortir de l'ordinaire.

Une légère aura s'échappait des deux combattants. C'était là l'effet visuel d'un surplus de puissances qui s'évacuait par les pores de leur peau.  
>C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette aura que leur vêtement n'était pas déchiré par les forces naturelles qui les entouraient ; celle-ci fonctionnait comme une sorte de protection, une limite entre le corps et le défoulement des éléments extérieur.<p>

Le regard des deux jeunes homme se croisèrent. Le brun élargit encore son sourire alors que le fonctionnaire retira sa veste et la jeta dans les airs.

Le vêtement effectua une longue chute de plus trente seconde, avant de tomber en plein sur la tête du paysan. Celui-ci attrapa la veste et la regarda sans comprendre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda autour de lui.  
>Il poussa un soupir. Encore un nouveau phénomène bizarrement bizarre qu'il rajouterai à sa liste... M'enfin, il avait gagner une veste, c'était déjà ça. A y regarder de plus près, le logo de la célèbre Capsule Corp. était brodé sur l'une des manches. Une veste de valeur qui plus est !<p>

Bien plus haut dans le ciel, le sort du vêtement abandonné semblait être la dernière des préoccupation de son propriétaire.

Les deux combattants reprirent le combat.

L'échauffement semblait terminé, les coups s'échangeaient de plus en plus vite, l'air tremblait autour d'eux.  
>D'un coup de pied bien placé, le brun propulsa son adversaire plus haut encore dans l'atmosphère. Continuant son mouvement, il arma son bras droit et balança une gerbe d'énergie en direction de son partenaire. Celui-ci se redressa du choc du premier coup d'un salto aérien, puis, jaugeant en une fraction de seconde la puissance énergétique qui se dirigeait vers lui, il arma son coude et envoya le rayon hors de sa portée.<p>

Le mouvement avait à peine été effectué que l'autre était déjà sur lui, tentant un crochet du droit, rapidement paré par un souple mouvement de genou avant d'enchaîner sur une série de coups de pied qui avaient plus but de déstabiliser que de toucher.  
>Si le combat était d'une violence rare pour un être humain normalement constitué, il était étonnant, voir miraculeux, de constater qu'aucun des deux combattants n'étaient blessés.<p>

L'homme aux cheveux mauve encaissa tant qu'il pouvait le nouvel assaut de son adversaire, cherchant la moindre petite ouverture. La chance lui sourit enfin une fraction de seconde plus tard : le flanc droit du brun était sans protection. Cette millionième seconde d'inattention lui suffit pour placer un coup de pied dévastateur. Il entendit des côtes craquer sous l'impact avant que le jeune homme ne fut propulsé des centaines de mètres plus loin.

Sonné par l'impact, le garçon au jean bleu mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprit et stopper sa chute. Il se stabilisa dans les airs, la tête vers le sol et légèrement essoufflé.

Ils se toisèrent. Chacun savait pertinemment ce que l'autre avait en tête. Lorsque deux maîtres en art martiaux s'affrontait, il n'était pas rare qu'ils arrivent à lire dans les pensées de chacun. Il ne faisait plus qu'un dans la danse du combat.

Dans un accord qui semblait commun, ils augmentèrent de façon drastique leurs énergies. Les auras flamboyèrent autour d'eux, leurs cheveux s'hérissèrent brutalement et ce tintèrent d'une magnifique couleur dorée. Leurs yeux perçants étaient maintenant d'une couleur verte, presque émeraude.  
>Toute la puissance bridé par leur corps jusqu'à maintenant se libéra grâce à cette soudaine transformation physique.<p>

Et en un clignement, le combat repris. Le vrai combat, beaucoup plus violent, beaucoup plus dangereux, beaucoup plus jouissif.

La terre menaçait de se craqueler sous eux, chaque assaut était une souffrance pour les éléments alentours. Une rage de vaincre animait les deux combattants, et aucun ne voulait céder la victoire à l'adversaire.  
>Le combat durait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure sans qu'ils ne puissent se départager malgré la variété de leur arsenal de techniques.<br>La force pure ne suffisait pas à battre son adversaire, il fallait être inventif, trouver des ruses pour surprendre et ne pas bêtement foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

C'était dans cette optique que le faux fonctionnaire lança deux boules d'énergies. Celles-ci se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le brun devenu blond qui décolla vers le ciel pour les esquiver. Mais les boules le poursuivirent dans son mouvement, piquant elles aussi vers le ciel.

Souriant, le jeune homme en jean plaça ses mains devant lui et balança une gerbe d'énergie, juste plus puissante que celle de son adversaire pour détruire l'attaque énergétique qui fonçait droit sur lui.  
>Mais déjà deux nouvelles boules venu du ciel tombaient dans sa direction. Il rejoignit le sol, et balança encore une fois un rayon afin de détruire ses poursuivantes.<p>

Il flaira le piège trop tard.

Concentré sur les boules d'énergie, il n'avait pas détecté son adversaire enfoui juste en dessous de lui, sous la croûte terrestre. Une main qui sortie de terre lui agrippa le col, de l'autre main une lueur bleutée, un concentré d'énergie pure, menaçait d'exploser à bout portant contre son flanc.

La scène semblait s'être figée. Alors que le combat se déroulait depuis plusieurs minute à vitesse supersonique, voilà que les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant à l'arrêt. La tension changea brutalement, le sol cessa complètement de trembler, les nuages reprirent petit à petit leur place dans le ciel.

- J'abandonne, tu as gagné Trunks, articula rageusement le vaincu, essoufflé,

Il rendit à ses cheveux leur aspect d'origine.

Le dénommé Trunks le lâcha et fit de même pour son apparence. Il éclata de rire avant de s'effondrer au sol, rapidement suivi par l'autre.

- La patée que je t'ai mise Goten ! Tu n'as rien pu faire, je suis bien plus fort que toi !

- Pardon ! s'étrangla Goten en releva la tête, qui a gagné le précédent match ? Hein ? Rappelle-moi ?

- Tu avais triché ! C'était pas juste de balancer ta chaussure pour me surprendre en pleine partie de puissance 4 !

- Tous les coups sont permis dans un combat, tous !

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Trunks et Goten se connaissaient depuis leurs petites enfances. Amis pour la vie, Ils aiment se retrouver de temps en temps à l'écart de leur vie quotidienne pour se livrer à leur passe-temps favoris : la compétition.

La rivalité des deux garçons ne datait pas d'hier, ni même d'avant hier. Celle-ci avait été inauguré par leur pères des années auparavant, c'était dans leur sang, dans leurs chairs.  
>Pourtant, contrairement à leurs paternels, ils ne résolvait pas toujours leurs différents par le combat, et préféraient par dessus tout passer leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien. Pour ne rien cacher, niveau capacité physique, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient complètement rouillés.<p>

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais, Goten, lorsque lors de ton dernier combat avec Pan, celle-ci à malencontreusement frapper ton précieux entre-jambe ?

Goten grimaça en se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir.

- Rappel moi de ne plus jamais me battre contre cette garce... Jamais ! Dire qu'elle n'a que 11 ans, elle va devenir un véritable monstre !

Trunks ne pu se retenir de rire devant le regard suplicieux de Goten. Pour en rajouter une couche, il mima de manière exacerbé la tête qu'avait Goten en se prenant le coup de pied tout en sautillant sur place, les mains protégeant ses parties intimes.

- Rigole si tu veux, mais je t'y aurais bien vu, à ma place ! enchaina Goten en riant de son propre embarras. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de recevoir un Senzu que ce jour là !

Trunks se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le sol, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Il regarda un instant les nuages dérivés dans le ciel, savoureux cet instant de silence.

- Hey Goten... dit-il en se tournant vers son ami. Ca te fait quel âge déjà ?

Goten fronça ses sourcils devant cette question aussi incongru que suprenante. Trunks savait très bien quel âge il avait.

- T'es con ou quoi ? J'ai 23 ans tu le sais bien.

Trunks ricana et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Merde, ça veut dire que j'ai 24 ans... On devient des adultes mec, et moi qui pensait que j'allais rester un gamin toute ma vie.

Goten cligna des paupières comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir. Il s'assit plus confortablement en s'appuyant sur la paume de ses mains pour se maintenir droit. Au loin, un oiseau qui semblait particulièrement gros piailla dans le ciel, captant leur attention.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux.

- Tu reprends la boite de ta mère bientôt ? demanda Goten au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Les deux garçons ne se regardaient pas, laissant leur regard vagabonder vers l'horizon.

- Ouais, bientôt la paperasse, les rendez-vous urgent et les réunion ennuyeuses seront mon quotidien... répondit-il sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

Goten se risqua un coup d'oeil vers Trunks. C'était son ami de toujours, il le connaissait pas cœur. Le plus souvent, il le voyait enjoué, sûr de lui. Lorsqu'il le rejoignait à son travail, il trouvait un Trunks sérieux, travailleur, ambitieux et concentré.  
>Aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il était fébrile.<p>

- Dire que ya pas 6 mois que tu me cassait les oreilles en me disant que tu n'attendais que ça, de pouvoir diriger la Capsule Corp. à ta guise ! Une vrai girouette en faite le Briefs !

Trunks haussa ses épaules.

- C'est sûr que vous, les Son, vous ne pouvez avoir qu'une seule idée en tête en même temps, ça facilite la vie !

Goten réagit au quart de tour.

- Hey tu te trompe ! Gohan peut sans problème te tenir la dragée haute en maths !

Trunks éclata de rire.

- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, justement ! Il en faut bien un pour relever le niveau de toute la famille !

Goten croisa les bras, bouguon.

- Peut-être, mais au moins nous sommes sociables contrairement à la famille Brief. Qui sont vos amis déjà ? Ah oui, il n'y a que les Son ! Heureusement qu'on vous à accepter dans notre cercle d'amis !

Trunks eut un sourire narquois. Il leva son index, l'œil brillant.

- Tu oublies Bra. Notre princesse est la fille la plus populaire de son école, répondit-il un brin de fierté dans la voix.

Le sourire de Goten s'élargit tellement qu'il lui montait presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

- L'exception qui confirme la règle, je ne sais pas si tu connais ? Enchaina-t-il.

Trunks réalisa un peu trop tard qu'il venait de se faire piéger par son ami. Pour se donner contenance, il repoussa une de ses mèches qui lui tombait sur le front.

- Un partout, monsieur Son.

- A charge de revanche, monsieur le président, répondit Goten en se levant.

Il étira ses bras et effectua quelques mouvements de bassin pour assouplir ses muscles engourdies.  
>Le regard de Trunks se perdit vers l'horizon, plongé dans ses pensées. La zone était deserte, calme, uniquement perturbée par les assouplissements de Goten. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Trunks ne réalise quelque chose et qu'il ne pousse un cri à s'en casser les oreilles.<p>

- Ma veste ! Tu l'a vu Goten ?

Le garçon répondit par la négative.

- Nop, t'as voulu te la jouer cool et l'enlever... T'as pas regardé où elle est tombée bien sûr ?

Trunks gromela. Il vérifia rapidement sa poche de pantalon et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il y senti son prote-feuille et son téléphone portatif.

- 'Me reste plus qu'à repasser par la maison pour me changer avant d'aller au bureau...

- On décolle ?

Trunks aquiesca et en un instant les deux saiyens se retrouvèrent dans les airs. Volant au dessus des nuages pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils augmentèrent leur vitesse sans le moindre effort. Les paysages défilaient à vive allure au dessous de la couche nuageuse, traversant océans et montagnes.

Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, Goten fit un signe de mains vers Trunks. Celui-ci lui répondit pas un mouvement de tête et un clin d'oeil. L'instant d'après, les deux garçon prirent des directions différentes : L'un vers le Nord, l'autre vers l'Est.

Goten accéléra encore son rythme. Une bonne douche bien mérité l'attendait lorsqu'il arrivera chez lui, mais il allait profiter d'être de passage pour faire ses salutation journalière.

Il amorça sa descente alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la petite bourgade paysanne peuplé d'une dizaine de maisons ronde, petites mais tout a fait charmantes.  
>Il effectua un atterrissage en douceur, ne laissant s'échapper qu'un petit « toc » lorsqu'il toucha le sol et s'approcha de la première maison à sa droite.<p>

Il frappa trois coups à la porte de la demeure et n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde pour entrer.

- C'est moi ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en pénétrant dans le salon.

La pièce était étrangement vide, bien qu'il y régnait comme toujours une ambiance chaleureuse. Pourtant, Goten remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette impression. La place des meubles avaient changé ? Les photos sur les murs était-elles toujours les même ? L'odeur de la maison était différente ?  
>Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela, il y avait autre chose.<p>

Comme pour répondre à ses réflexion, des pas dévalèrent à tout allure l'escalier, et une jeune femme débarqua dans le salon.

Goten se raidit.

Il n'avait jamais vu la personne qui se tenait face à lui. Brune, les cheveux en queue de cheval qui lui arrivait jusqu'au épaule, la jeune fille devait avoir son âge. Où peut-être était-elle un peu plus jeune.  
>Elle portait un haut rouge, presque orangé, qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine sans aucune vulgarité et un jean délavé.<p>

Les yeux noir profond de la jeune femme s'élargirent de surprises alors que sa bouche aux lèvres rosées s'entrouvrit.

Goten banda ses muscles, prêt à tout éventualité. Il capta l'énergie de l'intruse. Elle lui était pourtant familière, mais impossible de l'identifier. Il balaya de son esprit la première personne qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était impossible.

L'inconnu parla et ses paroles glacèrent le sang de Goten.

- Ton... Tonton ?

La glace se brisa et les doute du jeune homme s'envolèrent. C'était bien l'energie de Pan qu'il ressentait, l'énergie de sa petite nièce de 11 ans.

- Pan... c'est toi ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Les iris de la jeune fille brillèrent légèrement, et des larmes perlèrent au coin des ses yeux. Elle amorça un pas en avant, puis se ravissa. Elle porta une main contre sa poitrine. Ses larmes coulaient maintenant sans retenu contre ses joues.

Goten était perdu. Comment diable cela pouvait-il être possible ?

- Pour... pourquoi...

La voix de Pan sortait difficilement de sa gorge. Elle avala sa salive et retint un sanglot.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu après 10 ans... Goten ?

**Chapitre 01 fin.**

* * *

><p>A<strong> très vite pour le chapitre 2 !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta lecteur pour m'aider à la correction de la fanfic.

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La voix de Pan sortait difficilement de sa gorge. Elle avala sa salive et retint un sanglot.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu après 10 ans... Goten ?

Le garçon fit un pas un arrière. Le poings serrés, il banda ses muscles un peu plus alors que ses dents fermaient hermétiquement sa mâchoire. On pouvait presque entendre les crissements de son corps tendu à l'extrême.  
>Goten se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la personne qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?<p>

C'était bien Pan qui se trouvait juste là, il n'y avait aucun doute. Plus jeune, il avait passé tant de temps avec elle qu'il connaissait par cœur ses expressions, ses mimiques. Et ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était bien les fossettes de la fille de son grand frère. C'était bien ses yeux noirs profond, légèrement bleutés. C'était bien Pan, avec une bonne dizaines d'années en plus.

- Après 10 ans ? Pan je ne comprend pas... Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?

Pan tressaillit avant de porter une main vers son front et soupirer. Elle ferma les yeux, dodelinant de la tête un signe d'incompréhension.  
>A quelques mètres d'elle, Goten ne savait que faire. Bien sûr, avec sa famille, il était plus où moins habitué aux événements extraordinaires. Mais cette fois-ci c'était bien diffèrent, et il ignorait la marche à suivre.<br>Il croisa les yeux de Pan lorsque sa nièce releva la tête. Son sang se glaça. Il n'y voyait que de la tristesse.

- Goten... Il ne m'est rien arrivée... Je veux dire, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, tonton ?

A nouveau, Goten recula d'un pas lorsque Pan s'avança vers lui. Un geste instinctif dont il n'avait pas conscience. Le saiyen fronça ses sourcils. Il attrapa son portable et composa une série de chiffre d'une main tremblante.

- Il faut que je joigne Gohan, il va trouver une solution, Pan !

La jeune femme le regarda faire sans broncher. Leur cœur battant à la chamade, Goten porta l'appareil à son oreille et pria pour que son frère réponde le plus vite possible.

Une première sonnerie retentit alors qu'un sourire sans joie éclairait le visage de Pan.

- Papa a changé de numéro depuis le temps, Goten, tu n'arriveras pas à le joindre...

Goten balaya l'idée d'un mouvement de tête, refusant de l'écouter. Sa nièce avait un problème, un GROS problème, et il était évident que Gohan devait être mit au courant le plus vite possible.

A la cinquième sonnerie, le téléphone se coupa et une voix mécanique retentit à travers le haut parleur.

« Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas disponible, nous vous prions de ré-essayé ultérieurement .»

Goten coupa le téléphone avec rage et laissa échapper un juron.  
>- C'est pas vrai, pourquoi je ne capte pas ? Il n'est pas dans son bu...<p>

Le bruit de son téléphone s'écrasant au sol termina la phrase à sa place. Sans qu'il ne la remarque, Pan s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait enlacé. De surprise, le garçon avait laché son portable alors que la tête de la jeune fille se posait contre son torse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne faisait maintenant plus qu'une tête de plus qu'elle, alors que lorsqu'il l'avait vu le matin même, il l'a dépassait encore de cinquante bon centimètres.

- Pan... Ecoute...

La jeune saiyenne laissa s'échapper un sanglot alors que des larmes roulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Si Goten avait l'habitude de prendre la Pan de 11 ans dans ses bras, la Pan de 20 ans était une toute autre affaire.  
>Réalisant que l'état de la jeune femme ne s'améliorait pas, il la serra finalement contre lui et entreprit de la bercer comme l'enfant qu'il avait connu.<p>

Il restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, durant laquelle Goten tenta de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Un coup des Dragon Ball, peut-être ? La salle de l'esprit et du temps ? Où bien cette Pan venait du futur ?

Gohan lui avait raconter maintes fois l'histoire de Trunks. Pas Trunks son meilleur ami, non, mais son _alter ego_. Un guerrier du futur qui était venu les sauver de Freezer et des androïdes.  
>Plus jeune, Goten adorait cette histoire, et il priait son frère de la lui raconter encore et encore avant le coucher.<p>

Si tel était le cas, cela voudrait dire que la vrai Pan, sa petite nièce de 11 ans, devait se trouver quelque part.

Il fut soudainement prit d'un doute. Cette Pan adulte était-elle vraiment là pour de bonnes raisons ?  
>Tout en berçant gentillement la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux et se concentra.<p>

Rien dans les environs. Il ne captait aucune grosse énergie, et il aurait senti si la petite Pan était près d'ici. Quant à Gohan et les autres, ils étaient probablement trop loin pour les sentir au repos.

Il remarqua que l'emprise de Pan avait diminué, et la fille s'écarta en arrière. D'un coup de manche, elle fit disparaître les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle sourit. Un sourire lumineux que Goten connaissait pas cœur.

Non, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Pan.

- Bon retour à la maison Goten... Tu as raison, il faut prévenir Papa.

A son tour, Pan sortit son appareil de communication estampillé Capsule Corporation et tapota l'écran tactile avant de le porter à son oreille.  
>Contrairement à la précédente tentative de Goten, Gohan répondit en seulement quelques instants.<p>

Goten tiqua. Si Pan appelait elle-même son père, cela signifiait que celui-ci était donc déjà au courant ? Etait-il le seul à ne rien comprend à la situation ? Ou bien...

Un déclic se fit dans son cerveau alors que les paroles de Pan lui revenait en mémoire.

« De retour après 10 ans. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé, tonton ? »

« Papa a changé de numéro... »

Il se trompait depuis le début ? Et si... Ce n'était pas Pan qui avait changé, mais... ?

- Papa arrive, informa Pan en rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Cette simple affirmation coupa court aux réflexions de Goten. Aussitôt, il capta l'énergie de Gohan qui s'éleva rapidement avant de la sentir de rapprocher à une vitesse folle. Nulle doute que son frère volait à vive allure vers eux à présent.

Pan se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapé qui composait le salon. Un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle invitait Goten à s'asseoir là où il voulait.

Le garçon resta interdit pendant un moment, renforçant le ricanement de Pan.

- Au moins, je suis certaine que c'est bien toi, ta tête d'ahurie ne changera jamais !

Goten reprit ses esprits.

- Hey ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale comme Trunks, j'ai déjà donné aujourd'hui ! Un peu de respect pour ton oncle ! répondit-il aussitôt, oubliant totalement la situation.

La jeune fille eut un léger soubresaut et écarquilla les yeux de surprises.

- Trunks est...

Son murmure, presque inaudible, n'arriva jamais à terme.

Goten se tourna vers la porte d'entrée une seconde avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre si brusquement qu'elle manqua de sauter de ses gonds.

Sur le seuil de la maison se tenait Gohan, à peine essoufflé par le vol à très grande vitesse qu'il venait d'effectuer.  
>Goten n'eut qu'une seconde pour le détailler Une chemise blanche et de grosses lunettes sur le nez avant qu'une main n'empoigne son col et ne le soulève du sol.<p>

- Goten ! Toi !

Gohan avait presque cracher ces mots. Une lueur de démence dans le regard, il avait les sourcils fronçés et le poing près à s'abattre sur Goten.  
>Le jeune frère attrapa la main qui le maintenait en l'air et tenta de résister à sa poigne.<p>

- Gohan... Qu'est ce qu'il te prend... articula Goten avec difficulté, augmentant peu à peu sa force.

Il ressentait la puissance de Gohan. Son frère avait toujours était bien plus fort que lui et il savait à quel point il pouvait développer une force prodigieuse.

- Attend Papa ! Goten ne sait même pas...

Pan s'était levée à son tour. Une main contre sa poitrine et le visage inquiet, elle tentait de raisonner son père. Le visage de Gohan se durcit encore plus.

- Oh si... Il sait très bien !

- Papa !

Le cri beaucoup plus fort de Pan résonna dans la pièce et déstabilisa une fraction de seconde Gohan. Un laps de temps qui s'avéra être la seule chance de Goten.  
>En un clignement, il passa au niveau supérieur, et une aura dorée l'enveloppa. Ses cheveux passa d'un noir de jais à un or aveuglant. Avec une vitesse surhumaine, il repoussa le bras de Gohan et s'éloigna aussitôt qu'il fut libre.<p>

Cette brusque explosion d'énergie causa une bourrasque de vent dans la pièce qui fit tomber au sol les quelques photos placés trop près du bord d'un meuble.  
>Un cadre explosa avec fracas, répandant des morceaux de verre tout autour de la zone d'impact.<p>

Gohan ne prêta pas attention un seul instant au désordre ambiant. Focalisé sur Goten, il affichait une mine fermé, impénétrable.  
>Goten tenta sa chance.<p>

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, Gohan, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, ta fille à un peu grandit !

Gohan lança un regard vers Pan qui leva ses mains en l'air en signe d'impuissance. Le guerrier, qui avait sauvé la terre un nombre incalculable de fois, n'eut aucune réaction physique visible. Pourtant, Goten remarqua que sa puissance descendit d'un cran, sans pour autant se mettre au repos complétement.

- Ma fille n'a pas grandit, Goten.

Il leva sa main et pointa du doigt le mur. Goten suivit le mouvement. S'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que Gohan lui montrait, cela ne lui fallu pas plus de cinq seconde pour comprendre toute la situation.

Gohan lui montrait le calendrier attaché au mur. L'an 800 y était inscrit.

Le temps sembla se figer pour Goten. C'était impossible. Il savait très bien en quel année il se trouvait, et c'était certainement pas en 800, mais bien en 790 !

Mais si le calendrier disait vrai... Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas Pan qui avait vieillit. C'était lui, l'intrus dans l'histoire. C'était lui qui n'était pas au bon endroit... Ou plutôt, devait il dire, au « bon moment ».

Mais comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier ! Il rentrait chez lui comme à son habitude et avait fait un crochet chez Gohan pour saluer la famille de son frère.  
>A quel moment avait-il pu changer d'époque ?<p>

Goten repassa en mode normal et ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps. Il s'effondra au sol, haletant comme s'il venait de fournir un effort incommensurable.

- Co... comment ? articula-t-il entre deux respiration difficiles.

Gohan le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Il ne sait rien... murmura Pan à son père.

Gohan hocha de la tête et s'avança vers son petit frère. D'une main il le souleva et leur regard se croisèrent. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Gohan rompit le contact.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le ventre de Goten lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire de son grand frère.

- Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, Goten. dit-il en effaçant les dernières traces de son énergie offensive. Une GRANDE, discussion...

Goten aquiesca. Il était temps de mettre tout au clair.

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu dire autre choses, le téléphone de Goten se mit à vrombir. Surpris, le garçon manqua de faire tomber l'appareil en le sortant précipitamment de sa poche.

- Ah, c'est Trunks, remarqua-t-il par automatisme.

- Trunks ?! s'étrangla Gohan. Lui aussi il...

Dans un bip, Goten accepta l'appel et la la voix de Trunks résonna dans toute la maison.

- Putain Goten ! Dis moi que toi non plus tu ne vas pas me prendre pour un fou qui revient d'entre les morts où je pète définitivement un câble !

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long du crâne de Goten. Savoir que son ami semblait autant dans l'embarras que lui le rassurait un peu... Mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux au bout de leur surprises.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 fin.<p>

A très vite pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour votre support et vos encouragements !  
>Je cherche toujours un bêta-lecteur pour m'aider à les correction des chapitres !<p>

Mais pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, Goten fit un signe de main vers Trunks. Celui-ci lui répondit pas un mouvement de tête et un clin d'oeil. L'instant d'après, les deux garçon prirent des directions différentes : L'un vers le Nord, l'autre vers l'Est.

Quelques minutes avant la découverte de Goten et sa rencontre avec Pan, Trunks regardait sa montre avec anxiété.

- La réunion est dans 10 minutes, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de me changer ! gromela-t-il entre ses dents.

Par réaction, il accéléra sa vitesse de vol. Un mince filet énergétique translucide émanait de son corps, laissant un tracé semblable à la traînée de condensation d'un avion à réaction. Les bras croisés, il entreprit de réfléchir à son discours d'ouverture. Il était censé présenter à une toute nouvelle équipe de chercheur le nouveau département de robotique de la Capsule Corporation, spécialisé dans les androïdes de nouvelles générations.

Voler dans les cieux était un véritable plaisir. C'était son échappée quotidienne qui lui permettait d'oublier la pression de son travail et les attentes de sa mère.  
>Il soupira. Etait vraiment prêt pour tout ça ?<p>

Enfin, le nouveau bâtiment de la Capsule Corporation fut en vu. Une énorme tour composée d'une centaine d'étage dominait de toute sa hauteur la ville de Satan City. Bulma, sa mère, avait décidé d'installer les nouveau locaux dans la capitale afin de faciliter le trajets de ses nouveaux collaborateurs.

Trunks se posa en douceur devant l'immense bâtiment. Autour de lui personne ne le remarqua. C'était l'un des atouts de celle vie : tout le monde était si pressé que personne ne relevait la tête de leur papier, ordinateur ou téléphone portable.

D'un pas souple, le garçon se dirigea vers la porte de service. Il préférait passer par derrière plutôt que de passer par l'entrée principale et devoir saluer tout le personnel d'accueil.  
>Ouvrant son portefeuille, il sortit sa carte de société qui faisait office de laisser passer. Dessus, on pouvait y discerner une photo flou et peu avantageuse du garçon ainsi que son numéro d'identifiant (Soit le 0002, étant encore sous la juridiction de sa mère).<p>

Trunks glissa sa carte dans l'encoche prévu à cette effet et appuya sur la poignée en parallèle. Une lumière rouge s'alluma au même moment qu'un court signal sonore.  
>Le Saiyen fronça ses sourcils. Il passa sa carte à nouveau devant le lecteur et une nouvelle lumière rouge s'alluma.<p>

_Un bug ?_

Il frotta sa carte comme pour en enlever une poussière gênante et entreprit de la présenter une nouvel fois devant la machine de contrôle.  
>Nouveau refus.<p>

Trunks se crispa légèrement. Il était déjà en retard, et voilà que le système informatique lui jouait des tours.  
>Il hésita un instant. Il pouvait facilement détruire la porte pour entrer, mais cela allait enclencher les mécanisme de sécurité et mettre la pagaille dans le bâtiment en plus que d'activer les portes de secours.<p>

Vaincu, il du rebrousser chemin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, entrée par la grande porte. Il contourna la battisse essaya de se rappeler du nom de la nouvelle hôtesse d'accueil. Etait-ce Sasha ? Ou bien Chléo ? En tant que vice-président, il se devait de faire bonne figure à tout ses employés.

La double porte vitrée s'ouvrit devant lui. Le rez-de-chaussée de la tour, qui servait de salle d'accueil, était une immense pièce circulaire. Au sol, le logo C.C de la Capsule Corporation en lettres d'or ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du propriétaire.

Des dizaine de personne allait et venait vers les différents guichet ou sortait des ascenseurs. Trunks repéra le service d'accueil et d'information, et soupira lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une dizaine de personne faisait déjà la queue pour diverses raisons.

Que cela ne tienne, il était vice-président après tout, manquerait plus qu'il ne fasse la queue. Il avait une réunion à tenir tout de même !

Un mouvement de protestation se fit entendre lorsqu'il passa sous la corde de protection qui délimitait la zone d'attente.

- Hey fait la queue comme tout le monde ! houspilla une vieille femme tout en rondeur et dont le collier très chic ne laissait aucun doute sur sa catégorie sociale.

Trunks ne lui accorda pas un sourire et porta son attention sur l'hôtesse.

_Tiens ? Une nouvelle ?_

- S'il vous plait monsieur, veuillez vous mettre au bout de la file d'attente... dit la jeune femme à l'uniforme bleu, une fine goutte de sueur sur la joue.

Trunks ricana.

- Désolé de devoir prendre les devant, mais j'ai une réunion importante. Ça ne sera pas long, pouvez vous me ré-activer ma carte magnétique, je vous pris ? demanda-t-il en posant sa carte sur le guichet.

Il remarqua que l'hôtesse portait un badge sur sa poitrine et déchiffra le nom de son interlocutrice.

- Je vous en serais reconnaissant si ça pouvait être rapide, mademoiselle Meganne.

Pour parachever le tout, il ajouta un clin d'œil et un sourire qu'il savait irrésistible. Un peu de charme et de politesse lui avait toujours permis d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans les plus bref délais et sans trop de questions.

Les pommettes de l'hôtesse rougirent légèrement et elle attrapa maladroitement la carte d'identification. Elle le regarda un instant.

- C'est une vieille carte, monsieur, elle n'est plus valide. Il faudrait en faire une nouvelle en nous envoyant vos données par courrier.

Trunks ouvrit en grand ses yeux de surprise.

- Par... Par courrier ?! s'exclama le garçon. Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je suis Trunks Brief le Vice-président de cette société ! Validez moi ma carte tout de suite mademoiselle !

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'user de son status pour obtenir un laisser-passer, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps plus que ça.

- Le vice président ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes monsieur, mais certainement pas la personne que vous annoncé être. Maintenant merci de partir et de laisser la place aux autres ou j'appelle la sécurité.

La voix de l'hôtesse était tremblante mais elle essayait de rester digne et courageuse alors qu'une veine venait de se former sur la tempe du jeune Saiyen.

- Ouais à nous maintenant on a assez attendu comme ça !

- Les gens sont d'un sans gêne par ici, c'est incroyable !

- Il se prend pour qui celui-là ?

Derrière Trunks, la foule commençait à s'impatienter. Le garçon leur lança un regard mauvais avant de soupirer.

- Bon, j'ai compris...

Et il disparut.

Enfin, il disparut au yeux d'un être humain sans aucune force de combat. Pour un combattant aguerri, il venait juste de se déplacer à très grande vitesse vers l'ascenseur que venait d'ouvrir un employé avec sa carte magnétique.

- Vous montez ? Ça tombe bien moi aussi ! déclara Trunks en appuyant sur le bouton du 25ème étage.

L'employé n'eut même la temps de réagir que l'ascenseur se mettait déjà en marche. Lorsque le pallier fut atteint, Trunks se précipita hors de l'ascenseur et fonça vers la zone de réunion. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il n'avait que 15 minutes de retard. Ça restait passable et facilement explicable.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la zone de réunion numéro 3, il prit une demi seconde pour remettre sa chemise en ordre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Excusez moi pour le retard, nous allons pouvoir commencer, messieurs dames ! Dit-il d'un air enjoué lorsqu'il fit le premier pas dans la pièce.

Un lourd silence l'accueillit.

Une vingtaines de paires d'yeux et de visage ébahit le regardèrent comme s'il venait de commettre un acte irréparable.

_Oups, il sétait trompé dans l'heure de la réunion ? Il était en retard de bien plus de 15 minutes ?_

Une légère toux venant de l'estrade de présentation capta son attention. Quelqu'un se trouvait à sa place. On l'avait remplacé à la dernière minute ?

C'était une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle portait un tailleurs estampillé Capsule Corporation et un chemisier rouge. Sa silhouette élancée n'était pas sans rappeler celle des modèles de publicité. Des yeux bleu clair éclairait son visage encadré par des cheveux lavande, presque indigo, qui lui tombait sur les épaules.

- Un collègue en retard, madame la vice-présidente ? demanda le chercheur à la moustache fournit assit à la première table.

_Madame la vice présidente ?_

La jeune femme se tourna un peu plus vers Trunks. Le garçon put la détailler un peu plus. Il remarqua des boucle d'oreille discrète et un maquillage tout aussi fin.

- Je pense que vous vous êtes trompés de salle monsieur. Vous...

La vice-présidente ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle plissa paupières et sembla se perdre dans la contemplation du Saiyen.  
>Trunks se redressa. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non il ne s'était pas trompé de salle.<p>

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et sans appel.

Un cri outré se propagea dans l'assemblée, mais la jeune femme se contenta d'observer Trunks sous toute les couture. Le garçon remarqua qu'elle était quelque peu déstabilise.

- Ne serait-ce pas à vous de me donner votre nom ? C'est vous qui venez de débarquer dans notre réunion.

Cette énergie... Trunks la connaissait. Il connaissait même ce visage, cette expression... Mais c'était impossible. Il repoussa une de ses mèches et afficha un sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Je suis Trunks Brief, le vice-président de la Capsule Corporation ! Maintenant vous allez tous cesser cette mascarade et me dire ce qu'il se passe ici !

La jeune femme retint un cri tout en portant ses mains vers son visage.

- Trunks c'est...

La vice-présidente ne semblait pas trouver ses mots alors qu'un murmure indistinct s'amplifiait dans les rangs des chercheurs. Des mots comme « Mort » ou « disparition » parvint aux oreilles du garçon.

- Tu es... revenu ? termina le jeune femme avec difficulté.

Trunks resta sur ses gardes. Que diable se passait-il ici ?

- C'est moi, Trunks...

Elle s'avança d'un pas ma maladroit, une main tendu vers l'avant.

- C'est moi... Bra !

Quelque chose se brisa en Trunks. C'était bien se qu'il redoutait. C'était bien sa sœur devant lui. Mais elle était si différente. Où était donc passé la petite fille de 13 ans ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle à sa place, en train de présider une réunion ?

- Tu étais censé être mort...

Trunks serra sa mâchoire. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation, et surtout ne rien faire qui pourrait l'aggraver. Il devait réfléchir. Comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Il augmenta sa force instinctivement et, sans prévenir, déploya toute sa vitesse vers la fenêtre de la pièce qui explosa sous l'impacte.

Il devait prendre ses distances.

En prenant de l'altitude, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de de la dernière personne saine d'esprit qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il fut soulager lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami dans le combiné.

- Putain Goten ! Dis moi que toi non plus tu ne vas pas me prendre pour un fou qui revient d'entre les morts où je pète définitivement un câble !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 03 fin !<p>

A très vite pour le chapitre 04 !


End file.
